wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ashley Brown/Wicked: A Broadway review
Review What I got from the play is this: Glinda, the good witch comes and she gives reassurance to the good people of Oz that Elphaba, the wicked witch of the west is dead. One of the munchkins speaks out of a rumor that Glinda knew the witch, while Glinda admitted to knowing the green witch, it was an accident that the two became friend. Explaining that long before the events pertaining to the wizard of oz took place. Elphaba was born into a normal family, but had green skin from a potion that her mother drank. Sometime later, Elphaba's mother had a daughter, Nessarose, but she was born paralyzed. Both girls possessed magic, but Elphaba possessed a special type a magic when provoked or in danger, can occur. When the girls attended Shiz, a school for munchkin people, as well as witches and wizard, Elphaba is roomed with Galinda, while Nessaerose is roomed with Madame Morribel. At first, Galinda and Elphaba didn't get along, but a lot of other people didn't like Elphaba either. It's not until a show down in front the class, after a dance invitation from Fiyero, that Galinda and Elphaba become friends. After a letter is brought to Elphaba, she and Galinda make a trip to the Emerald City to see Oz. After a issue with a professor who was a goat, that was taken away. Elphaba was shocked that the talking goat lost his voice, fueled by anger. Elphaba went from being a kind witch, to becoming the "Wicked Witch of the West." A Few Years Pass Some time has passed and while the guards, led by Fiyero are still persuing Elphaba. Their is no site or sound of her.A engagement is done by Glinda to a surprised Fiyero, but he's not willing to give up on finding his friend.Meanwhile, Nessarose has also grown as well as Boq. Being a butler, Boq still has some feelings for Nessarose, but also has a heart for Glinda. But when he leaves the room in a quick hurry, a "struggling family member" turns up.A signature saying of "Well, it seems that the pretty just get prettier. While the green just gets greener."Out of the closet is Elphaba, who was hiding and came back home to Nessarose for help. But with Nessa being an unelected official,she doesn't know what comes next. Nessarose has some anger to release on Elphaba, for not only disgracing the family by the events at Emerald City. But the fact that. Elphaba has gone around helping Animals and has never thought to help Nessarose with being able to walk. Elphaba unintentionally gets an idea and looks in the Grimmerie for a spell. Pronouncing the incantation, the silver slippers on Nessaroses feet glow red and cause her to stand up. Nessarose does fall, but gets back up. Excited, Nessarose rings for Boq. When Boq turns up, he sees Elphaba and is on defense that she is just as wicked as Nessarose is. Boq mentions that since Frex died and Nessarose took control, what rights munchkins had in Munchkinland. Nessarose explains that she made those choices to keep Boq with her. Further showing that something right came from Elphaba, Nessarose stands up. Boq is shocked and proclaims that he may matter less to Nessarose and announces that he is leaving to see Glinda. Nessarose, fueled with anger, finds a spell to cause Boq to lose his heart to her, but mis-pronounces the incantation and causes Boq's heart to shrink. Elphaba immediately takes charge while her sister calls her wicked for showing her the book. Elphaba takes Boq to the back to perform a spell to save Boq's life. Once a sleep, Nessarose is told by Elphaba that Boq is now sleeping and doesn't need a heart now. When he comes too, Boq is not so much as okay, when he comes to, Boq stands and sees that he is now a tinman. Divided Loyalties Everyone loves a party, but an engagement party is a way to go. While Fiyero and Glinda are dancing and putting on a happy face. All seems calm, but a on the road Elphaba turns up in the castle looking for the lever to release the monkeys. Caught by the Wizard, Elphaba tries to escape. But the wizard is looking to start over with Elphaba, explaining how he ended up in Oz. Elphaba, crossed that Oz lied about what he did to earn the peoples trust, but Oz assures Elphaba that it was his way of giving the people what they wanted. Oz tells Elphaba that she could be "wonderful," like him. Liking the sound of the idea, she is willing to accept on the condition that the "flying monkeys," be set free. But a surpise is in store after the lever is pulled, in the mist, Dr. Dillamond turns up and is not able to speak at all. Fueled with rage, Elphaba takes her anger out on the wizard, and while preparing to kill him, the guards are called. Among the guards are Fiyero and it's bitter sweet. Fiyero tells Elphaba to keep quiet, while instructing the guards to get as much water as they can carry. Not only does Fiyero doesn't want Elphaba out of his site, Fiyero goes as far as to point the gun at the wizard with a warning of "unless you want the people to know about the wonderful wizard of oz." Glinda turns up hearing the commotion and sees Elphaba. *hugs*...But this doesn't last long as it's a divided loyalties. Elphaba wants out of the castle, Fiyero wants an eye kept on Elphaba and Glinda is trying to keep the peace. Glinda starts pointing two-two together and realizes that Fiyero and Elphaba have feelings for eachother. With an engagement out the window, Fiyero rushes Elpaba out. Oz, feeling shakened up, offers Glinda a drink to which she declines. Morribel turns up and finds out that not only was Elphaba here, but she got escorted out by Fiyero. While Morribel and Oz come up with a plan, Glinda throws the option "Spread a rumor about Nessarose, to where Elphaba will come to her side." While they both realize that Glinda's plan won't work, a weather plan might. Meanwhile, in the woods, Elphaba and Fiyero express their love for eachother. Elphaba explains that she wishes she could be beautiful for Fiyero. Fiyero explains that she is and that he's not lying. Just looking at a person a different way. Before this can go further, Elphaba hears the cry of her sister, sees a house flying in the sky. Fiyero, not wanting to let Elphaba go, tells her of a castle in Kiamo Ko, where she will be safe. Elphaba leaves to go find her sister. Nessa gone, at war with a girl Glinda is seen in Munchkinland after a call came in that a house had landed on Nessarose (Wicked witch of the East). Whose house is it, but Dorothy Gale's house. As Glinda sees her off, she becomes sad about Nessarose. Elphaba turns up and is sarcastic to Glinda, to where she responds "I don't think I have anything left to say to you." Elphaba and Glinda get into an argument about Dorothy taking Nessarose's shoes. But she takes a moment to say goodbye to Nessarose. Glinda tries to explain that this was an accident, but Elphaba is not having any of it. Words are harshly exchange and Elpaha draws the "Well we all can't come and go by bubble. Can we?," line. Glinda fights back on the Fiyero topic, to which Elphaba states that Fiyero loves her and not Glinda. Glinda, for the first time, smacks Elphaba. Becoming wicked, Elphaba laughs a true wicked witch laugh, with a "feel better" question. Elphaba returns the smack to Glinda, then a fight breaks out, broom and wand on the floor, they fight. Guards turn up to capture Elphaba and Fiyero jumps in to break it up. The guard hold their ground, so Fiyero moves the gun to Glinda with a "Let the green girl go or you can tell the wizard how you stood and watched Glinda be slayed." While Elphaba is let go, Fiyero erges her to go. With Glinda returning the hat, Elphaba bails out. Fiyero lets the rifle go and stands back, only for the guard to grab him. Glinda wants this all to end, but it doesn't. Instead, the guard takes Fiyero to be nailed in a field until he tells them Elphaba's wear abouts. Fiyero, Glinda, Witch Hunters, and End Elphaba, at Kiamo Ko, performs a incatantion to save Fiyero. In an attempt to save him, she has trouble pronouncing the spell. Recapping what she has gone through, Elphaba vows a new creed to never do a good deed again. Meanwhile, in Emerald City, witch hunters prep for battle with the witch, with Boq (tinman) and the grown up cowardly lion. Glinda becomes suspcious of the cyclone that caused the death of Nessarose. Morrible insist that it was her time, but reminds Glinda that this is what she wanted. Sensing that this has gone to far, she heads out to find Elphaba. Back in Kiamo Ko, Elphaba has gone from grieving to scary. Having captured Dorothy, Elphaba can't stand the crying and either yells at her by the stairs or underneath a trap door. "You want to see your Aunt Em and Uncle what's his name. You got to get those shoes off your feet." Slamming the door, Elphaba turns to Chistery for help. Unlucky, Glinda turns up and tries to convince Elphaba to let Dorothy and Dodo go. While Glinda and Elphaba exchange words, one of the flying monkeys returns with a note from Fiyero that while it's devestating news to both girls, it sets events into motion. Thinking that Fiyero is dead, Elphaba decides to surrender, but Glinda doesn't want it to happen and that she will speak out. Elphaba reminds her that she can do right by the good people of emerald city. Elphaba feels that Glinda can carry on her work with the Animals and offers her the Grimmerie book. Both girls express their friendship and how while one will live, the other will go on. After a friendship hug, Elphaba tells Glinda to hide as she deals with the witch hunters, but is liquidated by Dorothy. Leaving behind for Glinda, the hat she gave to Elphaba at Shiz and a bottle that was a keep sake of her mother. Returning to emerald city, Glinda sends Oscar Diggs away on permanent leave, while imprisoning Madam Morribel. Cheers come from the citizens of Emerald City, but a glimmer of hope is around. A scarecrow turns up that is Fiyero, finding the hat, and banging on the door. Out comes Elphaba who is very much alive, seeing that her work had saved Fiyero, they take off. Elphaba wonders if Glinda should be told, but Fiyero insist that if they want to be safe, then it's best that they are gone. Videos from favorite scenes Trivia *This is a common mistake for any Glinda to make...From The Wizard of Oz, Return to Oz, to Wicked, everyone says "Toto," for the name of the dog. But Wicked, it's Dodo instead of Toto. Category:Blog posts